Wailmer (Pokémon)
|} Wailmer (Japanese: ホエルコ Hoeruko) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 40. Wailmer, along with and , was one of the first revealed, in early March 2001. Biology Wailmer is a spherical whale Pokémon with no tail. It has a dark blue topside and a tan underbelly with grooves. It has two fins that have finger-like appendages, baleen plates that resemble teeth, and a blowhole on the top of its head. Wailmer stores water inside its body, which it expels through its nostrils to startle people. When storing water in its body, it can turn into a bouncing ball. The more water filling its body, the higher it can bounce. It becomes lethargic when it is dry. It swims with its mouth open and eats tons of food a day, such as . It lives in the , and can only live on land for a short amount of time. It occasionally bounces onto the beaches to play. On rare occasions, pods can be seen washed up on shore due to memories of once living on land. along with are natural predators to Wailmer. In the anime Major appearances A Wailmer appeared in The Great Eight Fate!, under the ownership of Juan. It was one of his Pokémon used in the Sootopolis City Water Exhibit. It and Juan's other Pokémon were captured by , but they all worked together to escape. A Wailmer was befriended by Robin, a man who was living on an uncharted island, in Island Time. The Ball Whale Pokémon evolved into a in order to transport Robin, , and to a ship heading to Ever Grande City. However, Robin later decided that he wanted to go back to the island. A 's Wailmer appeared in Pruning a Passel of Pals!, where it was seen taking part in the Battle Stage of the Wallace Cup. It went up against Dawn's Buneary and lost, allowing to advance forward in the . A Wailmer appeared in Leading a Stray!. It was trapped in the sewers, but it was rescued by Ash, who later helped it rejoin its family in the ocean. It evolved into a Wailord in the same episode. Two Poké Ride Wailmer appeared in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!, both of which , , and used to travel around Melemele Island. A Wailmer appeared in The Island Whisperer!, where it was attacked by a 's Psychic powers and was subsequently stuck in-between a rock formation in the sea. Minor appearances Wailmer debuted in a cameo in Pikachu's PikaBoo. Ross used a Wailmer for the Tour de Alto Mare in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. Ross and Wailmer came in second while and her came in first. Two Wailmer made their main series debut in Johto Photo Finish, during 's explanation of the Hoenn region. Multiple Wailmer made a cameo appearance in Hoenn Alone!, where they were seen swimming in the ocean. A Wailmer appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. Multiple Wailmer appeared in Clamperl of Wisdom as some of the Pokémon living at Maisie Island. Multiple Wailmer appeared in The Relicanth Really Can. Multiple Wailmer appeared in The Evolutionary War. Multiple Wailmer appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. Multiple Wailmer made a brief cameo appearance in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. A Wailmer was used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team! A few Wailmer appeared in a cameo in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. Multiple Wailmer appeared in Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction. A Wailmer appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. Three Wailmer appeared in a fantasy in Yo, Ho, Ho! Go, Popplio!. A Wailmer appeared in Filling the Light with Darkness!, during a fantasy of a story from the past. It reappeared in a similar fashion during The Prism Between Light and Darkness!. A Wailmer appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Pokédex entries out of its nose and becomes lethargic when its body becomes dry.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Pokémon Adventures, Mr. Briney three Wailmer while fishing during Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I. A Wailmer was one of the aquarium Pokémon seen in Archie's collection in Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I. Two Wailmer appeared in Not So Fetching Feebas In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Wailmer appeared in Save Wailmer!. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: Hitting the ball into Wailmer's mouth will activate Catch 'Em Mode on the Sapphire Field. *Pokémon Channel: On the beach, the player can fish for Pokémon with the fishing rod and bait provided. Wailmer is uncommon, but if the player reels Wailmer to the shore, the player can see the tremendous size difference between Wailmer and . *Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia: Wailmer was seen in the 12th and 13th mission, being caught by the Team Dim Sun for their cargo ship. They were supposed to take , but they tried to bluff their way through by calling Wailmer a Wailord Mini. Pokédex entries |} |} from its nose.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} every day.}} |} |} Game locations , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave, Slateport City (Fishing)}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Seafloor Cavern, Shoal Cave, Slateport City (Fishing)}} |} |} and ( )}} and ( )}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} ing in )}} ing in )}} |area= }} |} |} ( ing)}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Sea Mauville, Seafloor Cavern, Sealed Chamber, Shoal Cave, Slateport City, Team Magma Hideout, ( or )}} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , Dewford Town, Ever Grande City, Lilycove City, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town, Sea Mauville, Seafloor Cavern, Sealed Chamber, Shoal Cave, Slateport City, Team Aqua Hideout, ( or )}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Secret Cove}} |t=fff|area=Ocean ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 14, Endless Level 8, Forever Level 8, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=My Pokémon Ranch|area=Hayley's trades}} |} |} |area=Beach: Rugged Flats}} |area=Wonder Area: Go Big or Go Home!}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 6}} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 471}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sea of Origin (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Clear Smog|Poison|Special|50|—|15|*}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Fissure|Ground|Physical|—|—|5}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Soak|Water|Status|—|100|20}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- to attack. }} |- to attack. }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=321 |name2=Wailord |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Wailmer and 's Egg Group combination ( and ) is unique. ** Wailmer's evolution family are also the only Pokémon in the Field egg group that have a unique egg group combination. * Wailmer is the only Generation III Pokémon with a TCG card containing dot codes for an e-Reader application. * In , Wailmer is the only Pokémon with a unique model without any modified traversing features. Origin Wailmer is based on a with aspects of a beach ball. Name origin Wailmer may be a combination of ''whale and mer (French for sea). Wail may also refer to the sounds or songs that whales and this Pokémon might make. Hoeruko literally means 吠える子 (bellowing child), but 吠える hoeru (bellow) is phonetically similar to whale, making it also possibly mean whale child. In other languages , whale, and |fr=Wailmer|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Wailmer|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Wailmer|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Wailmer|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=고래왕자 Goraewangja |komeaning=Portmanteau of and . It is notable that 대왕고래 daewanggorae is the Korean name of the blue whale. |zh_cmn=吼吼鯨 / 吼吼鲸 Hǒuhǒujīng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Bellowing whale" |ru=Вэйлмер Veylmer|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Wailmer es:Wailmer fr:Wailmer it:Wailmer ja:ホエルコ zh:吼吼鲸